Quotes (Chas War)
Here lies a list of quotes from the Chas War. SCP-Deadlock: "basically, Chas is saying that Dom shouldn't have been banned" "Discussing this with many other users on the wiki, we've agreed that your ban was going to be inevitable" (to Chas) "No, a true fact that you can't accept is that you NEED TO MOVE ON. Sticking with this won't help your cause, it will just create tension which will lower your chances of being unbanned. Even I, a person who tries to see the point of view of both sides, has pretty much given up trying to see yours. I'm as generous as possible with my bans. During the chat, I abstained from the vote, because I thought permaban was a bit too long but now, looking at your current actions, I'm starting to think that your permaban was right." (to Chas) Prism55Writes: 'Chas, the war won't help you get unbanned. It will do the exact opposite.' 'Chas, you did have many chances, that is true. So many in fact, that any other user would be branded a public enemy and permabanned in your place. You might be banned, but I do not consider you a public enemy yet.' (before Chas was dubbed a public enemy) "How many times have you not changed in the past, even after saying that you would change? Answer: many times. I have no reason to believe that you will change this time. I do not believe that you will. You will remain banned." (to Chas) "I don't consider Chas a public enemy yet. However, it seems like Chas wants a war against MCCP, and we do not want that. In the end, the war won't help anybody - it won't get Chas unbanned, and nobody will be happy at the end." "There is such a thing as “too many chances”. He said many times in the past that he will change. Yet he never did. Why should we believe him now? We have no reason to believe him. All the past wiki permabanned users have a good side. Dom did, TDW did, TGE did. Doesn’t mean they should be unbanned. Honestly, Chas should stop trying." "Keep in mind, this is exactly what Chas wants. He will nag you until you budge and unblock him. He knows that he can't get unbanned, so he will just annoy you until you break and unban him, just so he shuts up." "Don't try to make yourself out to be a victim. You talked shit on Frown behind his back multiple times, and when he found out, he obviously got mad. That counts as YOU escalating the situation." (to Chas) "Also, in the past I didn't want you permabanned. However, I soon realized that a permaban is exactly the punishment you deserve for your past offenses." (to Chas) "I support what I deem correct. You KNOW that I often disagree with Frown on things. However, in this case I support Frown, because he IS in the right. You deserved your ban, and it will stay that way." (to Chas) "No, we can't. Just as Dom's past wouldn't be forgotten by Dom just saying "forget pls". Or TDW. Or TGE." (using past public enemies as an example to compare to Chas) "Yes, these three users did much worse things, but the point still stands. You begging and promoting to "change" will NOT get you unbanned. Remember, you promised you would change many times in the past when being confronted about your screw ups. Yet, you never changed. You always did something again, and then begged AGAIN. Honestly, you begging is only DECREASING your chances of getting unbanned." TheMysteriousHood: 'Green is not the bad guy' 'I noticed that this fellow (link to Chas' profile) has been using a VPN to get away with blocks. Now he is already banned across FANDOM, but could such behaviour and actions increase his block?' 'Too late for saying no. Chas got banned across FANDOM for two weeks' (in response to SGGG) "Chas was not the worst person ever, as he also did good things like getting TDW's IP blocked across FANDOM for three months. However, the bad deeds outweigh the good deeds by a great margin" "We tried to talk to Chas. However, he constantly begged for his ban to be shortened to the point where some find it very irritating." "Chas also promised to not beg. However, shortly after saying such promises, he went on his usual begging spree, along with some sob stories." "The only ones I find to be the current threat is StarglowGravityGun (although he is banned here, he still acts like an idiot who vandalized Pickaxepedia wiki) and (maybe) Tangy (for treason and giving Starglow orders to vandalize the wikia)" "We should refrain from taking about the Chas drama. With every beg Chas does, his chance of return lowers. Seriously, I'm getting tired of people talking about Chas so much." "I was never brainwashed, I only feared to speak against Chas to avoid public hate" Yoshfico123: 'YOU ARE NOT GETTING UNBANNED FROM THE MCCP AND THAT IS FINAL!!!!!' 'FANDOM SHOULD OPEN THEIR EYES TO REALITY AND BAN CHAS, THE MOST STUBBORN KID IN THE WORLD' 'I'm disappointed, Chas. Stop bullying Frown' 'You and Frown do have some bad blood with each other' (to Chas) "FANDOM said it, I said it, just ignore Chas. Let him rant on his home wiki, pay no attention to him there." Themaster401 'It was a mature, unanimous decision to temporarily block Chas in the first place' "Tell Chas thanks for causing the chain of reactions which led to Yosh's block. I hope he feels content that he took someone down with him" "You have no reason to be here otherwise. The only reason I gave in was to give a last chance at redemption" (to Chas) Chicken10: 'Chas was once my best friend, now he is working against the wiki, beware he has a few followers' 'Me a traitor I stood by the wiki while you joined that real traitor' 'We just need to accept Chas broke rules and is banned' 'EnderChas, you caused a ton of drama even before you were banned, created a ton of sockpuppets, caused fico to leave, and created chaos on the wiki I love' "Six months I think thats a bit too long" (when a vote was being held about whether Chas should be placed on a strict, 6 months repent trial) BlitzFire34: 'I'd have his head on a skewer when I'm done with him' ('him' being Chas) 'As for Chas, Frown still holds a grudge against you. I cannot confirm you will be unbanned either.' 'Chas, in our defense, you did cause massive amounts of drama, and insult several users. You don't deserve to be unbanned yet. DekuDesu! "YES, THE PAST IS THE PAST, BUT YOU'RE CURRENTLY WHINING ABOUT YOUR BAN TO THE POINT WHERE YOU ''YOURSELF ARE THE IMMATURE ONE! GO AHEAD! BLOCK ME! BUT IN THE END IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU CAUSED THIS DRAMA, SURE, FROWN MAY HAVE ESCALATED IT BUT YOU ESCALATED IT EVEN MORE WITH YOUR STUPID WHINING ABOUT YOUR PERMABAN! JUST ACCEPT THAT IT'S FAIR, AND THERE 'IS' A THING SUCH AS "TOO MANY CHANCES"! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY MORE CHANCES, DEAL WITH IT!" (to Chas) '''Tangyhyperspace the fish:' 'I agree Chas needs some sort of punishment but a permaban is overeating' 'I know what you did traitor' (talking to Chicken) 'REBELLION AGAINST MASTERFROWN0704!!!!' (when he found out Frown called Chas a retard) "I'm not the brainwashed one around here" CannibalCarrot: 'So Frown's your enemy? I'd never trust him' (talking to Chas) 'die frown die frown die frown die frown die frown' 'You will get unban.' (to Chas) MasterFrown0704: 'CHAS SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!' (something along the lines of that, he said it in live chat the very day Chas got banned) 'I HATE YOU CHAS' 'CHAS IS ACTING LIKE TGE SAYING HE'LL CALL OFF THE WAR IF HIS BAN GETS SHORTENED' 'Chas, your permaban and public enemy dubbing is fair. Banning innocent users for their opinions on me isn't okay, you let Starglow stay because of people's opinions. Yet you ban others for trying to talk God damned sense into you!' "NO UNBLOCKS, PRISM. Never. Ever. This would be like unbanning ThatGuyEntity! Does he deserve an unban too? No. The wiki would go into hysterics if our public enemy #1 was unbanned. I like Chas, he has guts, but I hate what he’s done! Pickaxepedia was destroyed for weeks! His followers wished me dead. Hell. No. I could have learned to forgive him, but after the last few months, what he’s done is non-forgivable.Of course, once again, I have nothing against Chas, he can be a good guy at times, but he has gone far over the line many times." Revaeropium: 'Public enemy number 4 sounds good' (when it was being decided whether Chas should be made public enemy or not) StarglowGravityGun: 'What? That is just un-called for! Down with the Frown! Down with the Frown!' (reaction to Minenews) 'haha better check your pages' (to Frown, after vandalising Pickaxepedia) 'So, Yosh, you are basically saying EnderChas is a retard by supporting MasterFrown0704.' (to Yoshfico123) "Why can't Frown, like get cancer or athrax and die or something!" Category:In All Honesty, Propoganda